guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tablet of Wisdom
Shing Jea Monastery Tablet of Wisdom (Adrenaline) :"Warriors build up adrenaline during combat, which allows them to use specific adrenal skills. Adrenaline is gained every time a Warrior successfully lands an attack on an opponent, or when harmed by enemy attacks. Some professions have skills that can reduce the amount of adrenaline Warriors build up, preventing them from using their adrenal skills." Tablet of Wisdom (Attributes) :"Each profession has a primary attribute available only to characters who have chosen that profession as their primary profession. For example, when chosen as a primary profession, the Elementalist has Energy Storage, which provides a larger energy pool with which to use skills; the Mesmer has Fast Casting, which increases spell casting speed. The secondary profession you choose will not have access to this primary attribute, so it's important to note each profession's primary attribute when considering which profession will be your primary. :The primary attribute lines are: Expertise (Ranger), Divine Favor (Monk), Strength (Warrior), Soul Reaping (Necromancer), Energy Storage (Elementalist), Fast Casting (Mesmer), Critical Strikes (Assassin), and Spawning (Ritualist.)" Tablet of Wisdom (Exhaustion) :"Some skills cause exhaustion, which temporarily lowers your maximum amount of available Energy. Each time you cast a spell that causes exhaustion, you will see a gray bar appear at the end of your Energy bar. This bar shows how much your maximum Energy has decreased. Continual use of spells that cause exhaustion can result in losing most, if not all, of your potential Energy pool. After a short time, you will see your bar begin to recover a point of Energy at a time until it returns back to normal. Be warned: some foes have skills that make all of your spells cause exhaustion for a short period of time." Tablet of Wisdom (Henchmen) :"When you find yourself in a town or outpost without enough players with which to form an adventuring party, or if you wish to adventure without other players, you may add henchmen to your party. To do so, simply left-click on that henchman, then click on the "+" symbol next to that henchman's name in your party window. You may continue to add henchmen until your party is full. :During a mission, henchman will follow you and attack the targets you choose. They'll also heal your party and resurrect fallen party members if possible. Remember that henchman take their share of the spoils of each mission, including experience points and loot." Tablet of Wisdom (Missions) :"As you adventure in the lands of Cantha and beyond, you will encounter specialized missions that are major points in your progression as a hero. Missions are typically more difficult and time-consuming than quests, and they do not have resurrection shrines. Should your entire party die while in a mission, you will fail that mission and be returned to the mission's outpost or town. Once you have formed your party, click either the "Enter Mission" or "Cooperative Mission" button. :As with quests, should you ever become confused or need a reminder of the mission's goals, press "L" to bring up your log." Tablet of Wisdom (Quests) :"As you receive quests during your adventures, you will notice two different kinds of quests that are added to your quest log (which you can view by presing "L" at any time): Primary quests and secondary quests. Primary quests move you along the direct story path that will take you to the next major task you need to complete. Typically, these quests will lead you from mission to mission throughout the world. Secondary quests, which are not required for you to complete, allow you to earn rewards or explore side storylines that persist outside of the primary quest chain." Tablet of Wisdom (Signet of Capture) :"Some skill trainers will offer a skill to you called Signet of Capture. This specialized skill can be used to capture skills from bosses. A boss is clearly identified by the glowing aura that surrounds them, and they are typically much more difficult than normal enemies and provide more and better loot. :Once you have killed a boss, you can activate the Signet of Capture in your skill bar. A list of the skills that boss had will appear, and you will be allowed to pick one of these skills, unlocking it for your own use. If you choose not unlock any of the skills, you can simply retain your Signet of Capture for a later time. Keep in mind that you can only capture skills from a boss of the same primary or secondary profession as yourself." Tablet of Wisdom (Skills) :"Every time you are in a town or outpost, you are allowed to change your attribute settings and your skills (by pressing "K") as much as you see fit before continuing in your travels. Many times, the key to success during your adventures is to adjust your skills and attributes based on the enemies and challenges you are faced with. The skills that work well in one situation will often fail in another. Do not be afraid to experiment." Tablet of Wisdom (Unlocking) :"When you learn new skills, gain new weapon components, or find new runes you will receive a message that tells you that you have unlocked that skill/component/rune. Not only does this mean that your character can make use of that which you have unlocked, it also opens the unlock across your entire account making it usable on any PvP character that you create from that point forward. Should you decide to compete in PvP, you can also earn faction that allows you to unlock further skills, components and runes for your account." Tablet of Wisdom (Wards) :"Elementalists can cast wards, which create a protected area around themselves and their allies. These wards have varying effects depending on which spell an elementalist casts, including: increased protection from elemental damage, increased ability to evade melee attacks, and causing all enemies to move slower while within the ward. When an ally casts a ward, stay within its radius to gain the benefit of its protection. On the other hand, you will notice that when an enemy casts a ward, it is more difficult to defeat that enemy while it remains within the ward's radius." Linnok Courtyard Tablet of Wisdom (Armor) :"When you attack an enemy, or when you are attacked, the attack strikes a specific location instead of striking the entire person. Because of this, each piece of armor you wear on a different body location is used to determine how much damage you take when that specific body location is struck by an attack. For example, if you are wearing poor armor for your helm and strong armor on all other body locations, and you take a blow to the head, you won't gain any additional protection from the strong pieces of armor. Only your headgear is taken into account for that particular blow. Note that some defenses, such as shields, absorption runes, item upgrades, and spells will give you additional armor on all body locations simultaneously. Furthermore, affectssic] that reduce a target's armor, reduce it on all armor locations simultaneously." Tablet of Wisdom (Bows) :"There are a number of different types of bows available for use, each varying slightly in range, attack speed, and accuracy. The longbow offers a fair attack speed, a long range, and fair accuracy. The shortbow has a good attack speed, poor range, and good accuracy. The flatbow provides a good attack speed, a good range, and poor accuracy. The recurve bow has a fair attack speed, a fair range, and good accuracy. The hornbow provides a poor attack speed, a fair range, and fair accuracy, but has armor penetration." Tablet of Wisdom (Guilds) :"When players start or join a guild, their characters wear guild capes and have guild tags beside their names. Joining a guild is a good way to find other players who have similar interests and play styles, and it provides a group of fellow adventurers who are always available. You can join an already established guild, or you may form your own guild when you encounter a Guild Registrar. Once you are a member of a guild, your guild may purchase a guild hall, which guildmates can travel to by using their map. From there, guildmates may form teams and compete against other guilds for ranking on the Guild Ladder. Up-to-date ladder results can be viewed on the main Guild Wars website. The ladder is reset after each major tournament season, with the best guilds receiving special awards and prizes." Tablet of Wisdom (PvP) :"Although you are currently playing a character intended for cooperative play (or a storyline character), you may still compete in PvP with this character if you wish. Here in the monastery you can speak to the arena gate guard to gain entrance to the practice PvP arena for trainees in the monastery. Once you leave the monastery and continue in your adventures, there is a separate location where all PvP takes place. You can travel to the PvP competition zone by clicking on the small boat icon on the map. If you wish to create a PvP-only character, you may do so by returning to the main login screen and selecting the "PvP-Only Character" option. Doing so will create a character that can load directly into the various PvP competition zones. The one exception is Guild Battles, which require that you join a guild before being able to take part." Tablet of Wisdom (Spirits) :"Spirits are creatures summoned forth by Rangers and Ritualists. These spirits cause certain effects, either directly to foes or across large areas. Two of the same type of spirit cannot be summoned within the same area; if a second spirit is summoned, it will destroy and replace the first spirit. The effects of different kinds of spirits, however, will stack together. If an enemy has summoned a spirit, you can destroy that spirit and remove its effects by attacking it like any normal foe. Additionaly, spirits die after a period of time, depending on the caster's skill ''sic]. But be warned: some spirits cause effects when they die or are destroyed."'' Category:Objects